Large volumes of unstructured natural language information/data in an electronic format have become more readily available especially on the Internet. Such unstructured natural language information contains various types of textual information, such as natural language text, numbers and data, for example. Machine-based extraction and interpretation of that information is complicated by ambiguity, the variety of real world objects, their properties and connections between those real world objects, as well as by imprecision and variation of language forms and expression. Moreover, machine interpretation of speech in audio and video files is also often desirable.
Due to presence of homonyms and homographs in natural languages, existing computer program products (i.e., application programs) for machine interpretation of information in text documents often incorrectly represent actual meanings of linguistic portions of the documents.